


Sheath and Sword

by roguefaerie



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Dark, Death, Death as a concept, Drabble, F/F, Immortality, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: It's not what time steals. It's what it leaves behind.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Kudos: 24





	Sheath and Sword

Memory is a tricky thing. The last time Quynh was in her arms replays like clockwork. Record skips, guns jamming. As for the rest of them, she doesn’t ask them about their recollections, or their dreams, and that may be her first mistake in a long time, long-running and eventually intentional.

She can’t take getting the same answer, how it’s different for them.

She’ll remember Quynh until she’s in her grave, remember how it was with Quynh holding Lykon in her arms that Andy realized she would have her own grave after all.

Maybe these days she was chasing it.


End file.
